


Snippets of an unfortunate tale

by Dweeb_butt



Category: Undertale AU - Fandom, an unfortunate tale, underale
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweeb_butt/pseuds/Dweeb_butt
Summary: A bunch of snippet fics of the au “an unfortunate tale” , an AU by my friend katelynntheg over on tumblr.I’ll add tags and such as I write them out
Kudos: 1





	1. Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> June and April belong to me , Charlie is katelynntheg‘s boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fire is usually dangerous, but a little flame can be a blessing during a blizzard

“This will have to do I guess” June spoke as she climbed under the broken branches she called a camp and laid her jacket on the ground. “Come on in!” June waved to the other two children , one of which was shivering.

“How’s issssss that gonn-gonna keep us warm?” April shutter as she hugged herself, trying to keep any heat from escaping her raincoat without much success. The faun beside her looked over at the two with a puzzled expression.

“I actually feel pretty refreshed , if I’m honest” Charlie spoke without any struggle with the blazing chill, April glared at him.

“You got fur! Of-of course you’d like the-the cold!” April raised her voice at him, Charlie stepped back. June stood up and attempted to noted the two into her camp , all while checking both directions.

“Do you WANT the royal Guard to find us April? You gotta keep it down!” June said in a hushed tone , April looked to the ground with a frown “I’m sorry” June felt guilt build up inside her as she huddled herself and her siblings into her handmade camp made of broken branches and logs.

These last few days has been difficult, between almost every monster in the underground chasing the three to the threat of Charlie’s awful mother looming over them , to say they’re exhausted would be an underestimated.

Though the couple of months leading to the two sisters’ fall to the underground wasn’t an easy trip either. While June has managed to keep April safe thus far , it’s becoming more apparent with each passing day that June’s original plan of finding her grandmother may have been poorly thought of, as it seems June is only making things worse for April , and now she dragged Charlie into her chaos too.

But June refuses to give up now! She’ll make sure that her sister and new brother make it up to the surface , even if it’s the last thing she does.

The three huddle together as the snow outside becomes a blizzard , Charlie sits in between the girls to better spread the warmth.

June picks up a stray pick beside her “it’s a shame we don’t have a fire , we could’ve made s’mores” Charlie’s eyes light up upon hearing that.

April’s stomach growled “uhhhhh don’t even start , I’m starving June!” June smirked at her baby sister's response “you had a bowl of pasta to yourself”.

“Girls?” Charlie triad to speak, but the girls seem more focused on the topic of frozen italian foods than what he has to say.

April pouted “ which was frozen solid, and I didn’t even get the chance to eat it before those weird skeletons popped up outta nowhere!”

“Hello?” Charlie said again.

“AUGH those three nut jobs! What was their names again?” June scratched her head.

”I think the beefy one was called Impact-“ “EXCUSE ME!” Charlie yelled , making both sisters jump where they sat. 

“Uh hmm” now with both their attentions , Charlie suddenly felt awkward as she stumbled on his words “I….. I can a fire”

The girls stared at him wide eyed, all three remained silent before April broke the silence.

“You…..YOU CAN MAKE A FIRE!” April’s voice rang through everyone’s ears , causing June and Charlie to over their ears “Indoor voice April!” June said , April shrank into herself and whispered “sorry”.

“But it’s dangerous, I’ll only hurt you if I - .” Charlie began to speak , but June held his face in her hand as she used the other to stroke his hair “ You’re not dangerous Charlie , I know in my soul that you wouldn’t hurt us” Charlie still wasn’t confident with that.

“How do you know that?” He asked, worry and uncertainty began to build up in the pit of his stomach.

June gave him a soft smile without hesitation “Because we trust you Charlie” Charlie eyes went wide , before tears could form he hugged June tightly, taken her aback for a moment.

June held him closer “but if you don’t want to do it, then don’t”. April joined in on the hug “yeah , we won’t force you, it’s your choice!”.

The three stayed like this , for a long , quiet moment.

Charlie paused for a moment , then moved himself out of the hug.

“I’ll give it a try!”

June and April looked over to the little faun “ Are you sure?” April asked. Charlie stayed quiet , before giving the two girls a nod.

He took a deep breath and clasped his hands together ,before long he opened his palms up.

There it was , a tiny flickering flame.

April’s eyes sparkled with wonder. “It’s beautiful!” April placed her hands in front of the fire before her, smiling from ear to ear.

Charlie stared at the fire in confusion. “It … it is?”

June placed her palms alongside her sister’s “yep”

As the three gathered warmth , the blizzard seemed worlds away from the small heaven of warmth the odd trio have amongst themselves.


	2. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares always ruin a good nights sleep, especially if it involves horrible things happening to your loved ones

Many years ago, up on the surface where many humans live, a mother was watching the latest celebrity gossip show.

“Mama?” 

The woman looked over her shoulder , there at the doorway she saw a young girl, no older than 7 years old. Her rosy cheeks were damp and her brown eyes were red from all the tears falling off her face.

She walked towards her, kneeling down to her level as she wiped the girl’s tears away. “Another nightmare darling?” The mother asked her daughter.

The girl nodded , struggling to hold back tears.

“I dreamt you-“ she suffocates on the words , gasping for air as she attempts to finish the sentence “... you disappeared!”

An eyebrow is raised on the face of the mother “Disappeared?”

Another nod, the girl can barely let the words leave her throat without more crying overcoming her. So the mother held her in her arms, letting the child sob into the embrace as her mother gently stroked her hair.

“I’m not going anywhere”

The girl’s crying slowed down.

“You promise?”

The woman paused, before kissing her forehead.

“I promise my darling , I promise”

———

In the present day , deep in Mount Ebott where many monsters live, there is a snowy night in snowdin, and deep within an inn housing many sleeping residents cosy and warm, a human was deep in her slumber, unaware of the beings creeping into her bedroom.

“June?”

A whisper said in the darkness of the room.

“June?”

Another whisper, followed by steps aching closer to the bed.

“June?”

June became half awake to a gentle nudge of her shoulder , she turned to her side to face whatever awoke her from her dreams and gazed at it with eyes struggling to stay wide.

It was two children: April and Charlie, tears falling off of their cheeks as their eyes were red and stuffy, each of them holding a pillow. Charlie looked sheepishly down at his feet as the human girl took a deep breath.

“We-” She paused “We had nightmares ..…. Can we stay with you?” April whimpered.

A silence fell between the three of them. June just kept staring at the two for what felt like an eternity, until her brain finally processed what was happening.

Eyes made wide, June made space on her bed for the two and gestured to them to join. April quickly got within the covers of the bed , though Charlie was more hesitant to follow.

After much arrangement , June found herself in the middle as the two children insisted to cuddle her as if she was their teddy bear. June didn’t really mind, but she was worried about whatever nightmare caused them to be so clingy at this seemingly safe night.

“So, what was the nightmares about?” June asked.

June felt April and Charlie froze in place, despite being dark she could see the colour fade from their faces as the two took slow, heavy breaths.

“I-I dreamt you d-d-disappeared!” Charlie spoke with trembling words “it-it really scared me” June looked into Charlie's face as he finished, he stared up at her with fear in his eyes.

“I bet it did,” June said, as comforting as she could sound , but she didn’t think it was enough to calm the faun's nerves so she proceeded to gently stroke his hair. Turning to face her sister, June saw the same fear in April’s eyes as well. “What about you sis?” June asked.

April stayed silent. “I see” June took the silence as an answer, and began stroking April’s hair in hopes of calming her down too.

The three of them stayed quiet as thoughts raced through each of their heads , staring between the window and the ceiling as the snow fell outside. The only sound to be heard was three faint heartbeats as the group huddled together and the slow breathing as they tried to not to let terror rule them.

“I had a dream mam disappeared” June broke the silence, causing April and Charlie to look up at her. “I was about 7 when it happened , but she promised me she’d never go away”

June held back a tear, she hugged the two children tight.

“I promise you two I won’t disappear” June said with a little confidence in her voice.

“You promise?” April asked.

“I promise” June replied.

Charlie sighed.

“You know June” He spoke up 

June turned to him “yeah?”

“You shouldn’t keep promises you can’t keep”


End file.
